Hopeful dreams
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: They lost her seven years ago and was never able to forget. It hurt to think about her but they knew it would hurt more to forget. With the third years graduating in a few days an unknown girl shows up, one that connects with four unlikely people. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

**_OC_**_ – _**_Alexander James De Vera_**_,_**_ Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, t_**_hey do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), _**BL**_(nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**Pairings:**

Kagome Higurashi and Akaya Kirihara (?)

Kevin Smith and Alexander-James De Vera

Pillar Pair

Golden Pair

Sadistic pair

Tango Pair

Dirty pair

Silver Pair

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ore-sama demand you release ore-sama's precious cousin, you fiend!" yelled a seven year old boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes._

_A man in his middle or late twenties glared at the young Atobe heir and tightened his grip on the girl's arm. "Shut up, you are in no position to order me around, brat" sneered the man his hold upon the girls arm getting harder forcing a cry of pain and a whimper to escape the small girls lips. _

"_Your hurting her! Let her go!" Atobe clenched his fist. _

"_I told you to you to shut up brat!" _

_Atobe was about to open his mouth, no doubt to yell again when he was nudged by a younger male who looked to be about the same age as the girl. _

"_Be quiet saru-sama, or he'll just continue to hurt Kagome-chan more!" hissed the boy _

"_How many times do I have to tell you brat, do not address ore-sama by that primitive nickname that you have taken to calling me."_

"_Spare me your 'ore-sama' speech until we get Kagome-chan back."_

_Atobe grunted and turned his head slightly to the side when he saw a movement. From the corner of his eyes he picked up a pair of blond hair and blue hair. Glancing at the younger boy by his side, he knew the cat-eyed boy had seen them as well. _

"_Let me go! Your hurting me!" came a feminine cry causing Atobe and the unknown boy to turn back towards the stranger and their dear friend. _

"_I told you to shut up!" yelled the man as he flew the five year old girl backwards. _

_Her head slamming into the stone wall behind them. A loud 'thwack' sound was heard as the small girl fell towards the ground. _

"_You bastard!" raged Atobe as he charged forward followed by the younger male. The other two un-noticed males rushed as well. _

_The man released an irritating sounding sigh, kicking all four of the children back. "I will take my leave now!" he called facing off. _

_Atobe struggled to his feet and ran towards his little cousin, "Kagome-chan?" he whispered shaking her shoulder. "Kagome!" Atobe reached out and scooped her small frame up and brought her into his arms but paused when he felt something wet and sticky, glancing down at his hands. the young Atobe heir gasped. _

_Blood._

"_Yuushi call the hospital, quick. Ryoma, you go inside and grab me a cloth or something. Hurry up," _

_The two boys nodded their heads and took off back to the house while the blond was left standing there, not knowing what to do. _

_Atobe's eyes roamed the still figure in his arms trying to find where her injury was. He clutched at the deeply out of it, girl in his arms when he saw that she had a gash on the back of her head, no doubt from where her head met the stone wall.. _

"_Kevin, go look by the wall to see if there is anything sharp sticking out from it."_

_Kevin nodded his head and walked behind Atobe and started observing the wall just as Ryoma ran back outside, several cloths held in his hand. Kevin gasped and turned towards the young Atobe heir and told him that there was a sharp jagged stone dripping blood. _

"_Keigo, they'll be here shortly. I tried to contact our parents but no one is picking up the phone." Yuushi yelled running over "How is she?" _

_Keigo shrugged, "I am not sure, but it can't be anything good. She hasn't moved or uttered anything yet." _

_Yuushi glanced at the girl in his best friends arms and sighed lightly, "Kevin, Ryoma, both of you guys wait in front of the mansion for the ambulance, alright and show them where we are." _

_The two boys nodded there heads, both shooting worried looks at their friend before running off when the sounds of sirens were heard. _

_A few minutes later two men arrived with a stretcher._

_**~At the hospital~**_

_Keigo pushed redial on his phone for what felt the hundredth time in two hours. "Why aren't they or anyone answering that damn phone?" grumbled the seven year old. _

_After the sixth ring, a female picked up. _

"_Finally. I want to speak to my father!" he called_

"_I am sorry young Atobe-sama, but that is not possible, he is in a very busy meeting!" _

"_Listen here, ore-sama demands you tell his father ore-sama wishes to speak to him. It's an emergency!" _

"_Very well than young Atobe-sama." _

_A few seconds later a worried voice came over the phone. One he recognized as his father. _

"_Keigo, are you alright? Hows Kagome, Kevin, Ryoma and Yuushi? Is someone hurt?" _

"_Father, someone came to the mansion and hurt Kagome-chan. We are at the hospital. I was trying to call you for the last two hours. No one was answering the phone. Can you tell the others?"_

"_What? Is she alright?"_

"_I don't know father, the doctors won't tell us anything. We're kids!" he cried out in frustration, obviously put off that the doctors weren't telling him anything and worry for his cousin's health._

"_I am on my way." with that the phone went dead._

_Yuushi looked over at Keigo who just closed his phone. "His coming?"_

_Keigo nodded his head. _

**~Half an hour later~**

_A doctor stepped in the waiting room and called out for 'Kagome Atobe, in which Keigo father Kagome's uncle and guardian stood up slowly, while comforting his sobbing wife. _

"_Yes, how is she?"_

"_Well she is stable now, but we won't know the full extent of her head injury until she wakes up. Hopefully it won't be to bad. You can see her now!" _

_Keigo, Ryoma, Kevin and Yuushi didn't need to be told twice as they took off past the startled doctor and into the room. _

_Nanjirou sighed softly and rubbed his wifes back and glanced at his sniffling niece, sitting beside his niece was another girl about her age who was wiping the tears from her face while a woman held her.''_

_After the visit they were ask to leave because visiting times were over. The four boys glanced at their friend one last time, vowing to return the next day to see her, before the doctor closed the door softly behind them._

"_Lets go you four. We will be back tomorrow to visit Kag-chan." called Nanjirou as he patted both of his sons, Ryoma by blood and Kevin through adoption. _

"_I know your worried Keigo, but everything is going to be alright!" spoke his mother with a small sad smile. Keigo frowned and looked at Yuushi who was walking beside him just as solemn as him and their other two friends. _

_If only they knew what would have happened that night, they would never have left._

_But no one would have expected a young woman to slip into the younger Atobe's room and take her away. _

_No one._

_Not even the doctors knew until it was too late that is._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AN:**That's the end of the prologue. My other stories are on hold for now, seeing as I lost everything when my computer crushed and everything erased. All of my storied are gone. That aside though I have a obsession with POT, now so I have several new stories with this anime, with different pairings. This is the first and I hope you like it. As you can see I am taking a different approach to the usual IyxPoT stories written thus far.

**Facts**

Kagome and Keigo are cousins!

Kagome's parents were killed so she was taken in by Keigo's parents.

Yuushi is a childhood friend of Keigo

Kevin was found by Nanjirou when he was an infant and taken in by them and raised along side Ryoma.

The Echizen family are wealthy but they don't show it.

The Echizen, Atobe and Oshitari men were all childhood friends, so as they were close so it was only natural for the five to be close as well.

Well new facts will be added in later chapters...

I know it's different from the other PoT and Inuyasha stories written so fa, so I do hope you all enjoy what I wrote so far and review;


	2. brief introduction

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

**_OC_**_ – _**_Alexander James De Vera_**_,_**_ Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, t_**_hey do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), BL (nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**Pairings:**

Kagome Higurashi and Akaya Kirihara

Kevin Smith and Alexander-James De Vera

Pillar Pair

Sadistic Pair

Golden Pair

Tango Pair

Dirty Pair

Silver Pair

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A brief introduction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A young man with brown hair sat up in bed, his blue eyes un-focus and blank. Sweat dripped off his forehead, glimmering in the dim lighting of the room. Raising a dainty hand the male swiftly wiped away the moisture and pushed his white comforter of off his body, revealing his sweat soaked shirt. Swinging his legs over the bed, the young man headed towards his bathroom, his form shaking slightly.

**~..~**

A emerald tinted black haired boy of about twelve glared at a blond boy, about the same age as him, that was jumping all over the place. It was getting really annoying.

"Hey Kev, calm down, or I will have buchou make you run laps when we get to the school."

Kevin turned and stared at his brother, "That's mean Ryoma!" pouted the blond boy to which the aforementioned just shrugged his shoulders, tugged his white fila cap lower to cover his eyes and walked off to the school with his hands jammed into the pockets of his regular jacket.

"Mada mada dane, Kevin"

~..~

Standing against a wall was a young man with blue hair who seemed to be waiting for someone. Arms crossed lightly across his chest, glasses glinting in the sun, making it hard to read the expression hidden within the males eyes. His lips were turned down in a soft frown that did nothing to hinder his good looks.

"Yuushi!"

The male in questioned turned his head to the side and pushed of the wall.

"Ah, there you are Keigo. You almost missed morning practice. Is something the matter?"

Everything was silent while the Hyotei's diva and tensai headed towards the courts. Said diva turned his head to look at his childhood friend. "I had that dream again Yuushi!"

Oshitari didn't bother asking what dream already knowing which one his friend was talking about. It haunted him as well. "I see. How are you feeling Keigo?" he asked worried for his best friend.

Atobe flicked his hair, :Bad, but ore-sama will get through the day as I have always done."

Oshitari nodded his head, "Are we still going to get Kevin and Ryoma from Seigaku and head towards the park. Today is the day after all."

Atobe turned his head and nodded his head. "Yes of course!"

~..~

A young girl entered the gates of 'Seishun Gakuen' and looked around while two other older males stood on either side of her.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" asked a tall, white haired male whose hair shone silver in the light while his cold golden eyes bore into the students around them who had stopped, stared and started whispering amongst themselves.

The female nodded her head, "Yes"

The other male snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you want to come to this...school!" he sneered in distaste.

Rolling her eyes she attempted to ignore him and faced the other male. "I want to go here, Sesshoumaru aniki!"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "That is fine, I suppose. This will make you happy, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Inuyasha and I will go and talk to the principal than about a late enrollment. Why don't you look around, get acquainted with the place."

Kagome nodded her head and walked off towards the back of the school, where the tennis courts were most likely located.

~..~

Three young boys were sitting around a table discussing something with each other. Each of them looked to be about twelve-thirteen years of age and very good looking.

The first male who spoke had waist length fiery red hair with light orange tips and reddish-orange eyes, "Do you think she's alright?"

A male with shoulder length dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes glanced up from a book he was reading, the glasses perched on his nose glinted in the dim lighting of the room that they were occupying as he regarded the male who had just spoken with a cool detachment look, "Of course she is, Sesshoumaru-sama is with her, after all."

"Calm down El, Alex was just asking a question!" came the response from a dark gray haired male who had a lighter shade of gray streaked through his spiky locks while his grayish-silver eyes peered at the blue haired male with a smirk on his lips.

Said male name 'El' turned his head to stared at the his other companion with a half-hearted glare, "Stay out of this Chroma!"

Chroma just chuckled and glanced at the red headed male who had his arms crossed and was now pouting.

"Elliot" came the whine

Elliot or El as he was often called turned his attention back to the book he was reading. "We will go and visit her in time Alex, she just left. Let her settle down first before we go down their and you take her hostage."

Alex just continued to pout before standing up, "Whatever, I'm going to my room!" he declared and walked off.

Chroma smiled and stood up as well.

"Are you going to go to sleep, already, Roma?" questioned Elliot without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah. Are you going to keep reading out here or are you heading down to your room as well."

"I'm staying here for a bit before heading to my room for the night"

Chroma nodded his head before excusing himself.

Elliot gently sat his book down and glanced at the picture that was resting innocently on the table. It was a picture of the three of them and Kagome a few days ago. "I hope you find what it is that you are looking for back in Japan, Kagome-chan/" he whispered softly as he reached out and grabbed the picture frame and lightly ran his finger over Kagome's smiling face with a sigh before standing up and setting the frame back on the table, grabbing his book, he flipped the light off and headed down the hall to his room.

~..~

The Seigaku regulars glanced at Ryoma and Kevin curiously albeit worriedly as well none more so than Oishi Shuichiro, Seigaku's mama.

"What do you think is wrong with them? Do you think they are sick? Or maybe someone had hurt them on their way to school?"

"Calm down Oishi-senpai" murmured Ryoma

Kevin smiled and folded his arms behind his head, "Yeah we were just talking about someone from out past and it kind of depressed us, but it's alright, it happened so long ago." The blond dropped his arms and his face lost the smile as he turned his face away.

Oh who was he kidding, the disappearance of Kagome might have happened nearly seven, eight years ago but it still hurt to think about her and the thousands of 'what if' they brought up, and who can forget the million dollar questions, 'Why? Why was it that Kagome had to be taken? Was it because she was an Atobe? Or something completely different? And where was she now? Was she still even alive? Or was she dead and was out there, somewhere?

Ryoma nudged his brother lightly in the arm. "Oi, Kevin" he called

Kevin shook his head and turned to look at Ryoma, "What is it?"

Instead of answering the question, Ryoma turned and stared at his teammates/ friends.

"Omoshiro" whispered Seigaku's resident tensai as his eyes opened to regard the two youngest of the ten regulars. "Why don't you tell us about it? Maybe we can help"

"No offense senpai-taichi, but I don't think that you can help us with this. Beside there are three other people included and I don't think two of these people will like it if we blabbed about something like this without seeking their approval first." commented Kevin

"Hoi, and what about the third, nya?" asked Eiji

Kevin turned his back to the group of regulars while Ryoma glanced at their senpai taichi blankly, "It is not like she could object even if she wanted to." he deadpanned

"**Hoi?**"

"**Eh?!?!?!**"

"**Fsssshhhh**"

"**...**"

Was the many comments that graced Ryoma's comment.

Kevin sighed, "We have to get to class." he said while grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him towards the school entrance, while leaving behind eight confused and worried senpai-taichi.

~..~

"Is it just me or does buchou and Oshitari-san seem different to you?" asked a soft spoken white-silver haired male with golden-hazel eyes.

"It's not just you Ohtori-kun. Yuushi-kun has been down lately and I don't know why. I can only guess that it has something to do with his and Atobe-buchou's shared past."

"Gakuto-senpai is right. Well there is nothing we can do for them until they tell us what it is that is bothering them. Until than we just have to be there for them, help them out and just make sure they know that we are here and we aren't going anywhere." replied Ohtori

"Choutarou, you are too kind!" snorted Shishido from his spot beside his double partners.

"Shishido-san."

Shishido shook his head and ignored the looks Gakuto, Hiyoshi, and the surprisingly awake Jirou were giving him.

"But I am worried about Kei-chan and Oshitari" yawned Jirou lying his head down on Kabaji's shoulder, "I hope they tells us what's wrong?"

"Usu" agreed Kabaji while the other's nodded their heads.

"Well the bell is about to ring, so Hiyoshi and I will see you guys later!" replied Choutarou as he walked off with his fellow second year.

Unknown to the group, there was two pairs of eyes watching them from a distance.

~..~

**End chapter**

~..~


	3. Shadow of the past

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

_**OC**_ – _**Alexander James De Vera**__, __**Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, **__they do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), BL (nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**Pairings:**

Kagome Higurashi and Akaya Kirihara

Kevin Smith and Alexander-James De Vera

OC/OC

Pillar Pair

Sadistic/Smiling Pair

Golden Pair

Tango Pair

Dirty Pair

Silver Pair

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A shadow from their past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By the time she made it to the back of the school, everyone had already left for classes.

"Well that sucks!" whispered Kagome as she headed towards the building and after opening the door to the school, stepped inside.

Looking around the near empty hallways, Kagome decided to let her feet lead her to wherever they led her too. After a short while, she paused in her steps when she saw a music room, 'To go in or not to go in? Hm.' Reaching out a hand she was about to slide the door opened but stopped when she heard a voice from outside.

Raising a curious eyebrow, she headed back towards the door and walked outside again, only to see a male with messy black hair wearing a white uniform shirt, talking on a cell phone.

Leaning against the wall, Kagome barely contained a chuckle when she heard the male sheepishly say that he fell asleep on the bus and ended up at Seigaku, again and that they shouldn't worry because he wanted to have a rematch with 'the brat' again anyways.

When the male closed his phone and turned around, Kagome inwardly gasped at the handsome male. His green eyes held a childishness that most children exhibit but at the same time those eyes were really fierce barely concealing the blood lust lurking beneath the surface.

"Hi!" the male cheerfully greeted "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Kagome smiled, "Shouldn't you?" she retaliated "I am technically not a student here. My brother's are enrolling me for the next school term, though. So, I have no need to be in the classroom."

"Oh, well I don't attend this school. Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, the school I attend, let out early, so I went home but now I have practice..." the male trailed off. "Uh, Kirihara Akaya" he introduced walking towards her while holding out a hand.

"Kagome, I am not sure what my last name is since I was found and adopted when I was younger but you can call me Kagome" she called with a smile "Kagome Taishou!" she added placing her hands into the larger hands.

"Well it is nice to meet you!"

"And you to Kirihara-kun"

Kirihara grinned at the younger girl before turning his head towards the courts, "You wouldn't happen to know who or where the Seigaku brat prince number one is, would you?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head in the negative, "I don't believe I do. Brat prince number one?"

"Yeah, Seigaku's got two brat's princes!" grumbled Kirihara, mumbling something that sounded like 'arrogant' and 'rematch'

"Aka-chan!" a voice called out from around a corner, both Kirihara and Kagome turned towards the direction, Kirihara grinned when he saw who it was while Kagome smiled politely at the approaching figure.

The male was tall with a feminine built, short blue hair and blue eyes and dressed in yellow and black. There was no denying that this new male was handsome because he was.

"Mura-buchou, what brings you here?" called Kirihara with a happy grin

"Jackal said you fell asleep on the bus again and ended up at Seigaku...again. And since I was on my way here, decided to get you as well." the male continued to smile.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that, Mura-buchou." replied Kirihara before glancing at the girl beside him, " Oh this is Kagome, Mura-buchou!"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled at the new male, "It's nice to meet you...? My name's Kagome!"

Yukimura returned the smile with one of his own, "Yukimura Seiichi!" he answered politely "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Mura-buchou?" Kirihara questioned turning his green eyes back towards his captain.

"Yes, what is it, Aka-chan?"

"Did you come all the way here to see Fuji-senpai?"

Yukimura smiled brighter, "I am guilty, but I seemed to have missed him!."

Kirihara pouted slightly. "How can you still be smiling so cheerfully, Mura-buchou, no wonder you and Fuji-senpai get along so well, your both really scary."

Yukimura chuckled at the 'baby' of Rikkaidai before facing the female, "Let's talk and get to know each other better, shall we?" Yukimura wasted no time and wrapped one arms around Kagome's and the other through Kirihara's, and dragged the two youngsters with him.

~..~

Ryoma glanced out the window of his class, eyes half-lidded, brows drawn together and lips pulled down in a soft frown. 'Kagome. Just where in the world are you?'

Kevin glance at his best friend/ brother, with a worried frown. The earlier reminder about Kagome had put a damper on several long supressed emotions.

Fear.

Anger.

Sadness.

It was all present and with the anniversary of her disappearance coming up in a few short days things are really starting to heat up and if things keep going the way they have been the Seigaku regulars will find out about their past and how they are connected with the Hyotei king and the tensai.

Sighing and casting one last glance at Ryoma the blond boy turned to face the front of the class again unaware of the golden eyes that had turned and looked in his direction before turning away.

~..~

They didn't know how much time passed before the bell rang.

"Wow, look at the time. We should get going!" called Yukimura as he stood up followed by his other two companions.

"Mura-buchou, weren't you going to see Fuji-senpai?" questioned Kirihara.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, we still need to get back to school, classes might have been finished but we still have tennis practice, these last several days are crucial since we are checking out the other members so you would have an easier time next year, in recruiting the regulars. Every one else is graduating this year, so we leave the club in your hands."

Kirihara smiled lightly at his buchou, "I won't let you or Sanada fuku-buchou and the other senpai's down, Mura-buchou." he cheered

"I know you won't Aka-chan!." Yukimura nodded his head. "I have complete trust that you will make a great captain and make us and Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu proud." he added with a smile, eyes closed.

Kirihara smiled brightly at the compliment from his buchou.

Kagome smiled at the two. It was a nice thing to see. "So I will see the both of you around sometime, ne?" she questioned.

The two Rikkai regulars nodded their heads before they waved and started towards the exit.

Kagome sighed, "Now what?" yawning Kagome plopped down and decided to take a nap.

~..~

It's been close to two hours since they entered the office and was forced to listen to the woman's lecture and speeches about this and that, nothing of great importance while bluntly flirting with them which earned her disgusted looks from the brother.

After sitting through her speech they found out that she was the vice principal and stifling the urge to wring the woman's neck, for wasting their time, the two brothers left her and proceeded towards the principals office for another introduction and being told what would be expected of Kagome, grades wise and which club she would be joining, preparing her for the next school year.

After another two hours you find the brothers walking out of the office. Sesshoumaru scanned the papers in his hands while addressing his younger brother.

"Inuyasha, go look for Kagome!"

"Feh, why should I go look for that brat?" scowled the younger Taishou brother.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at his younger brother, "Do it, now!"

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha before he crossed his arms and walked off in a huff leaving behind an annoyed older brother.

~..~

Kagome yawned, 'It's been nearly four hours. I wonder what is taking them so long!'

Leaning against a tree, blue-silver eyes focused upon the tennis courts with arms crossed over her chest while her blue-black hair blew gently behind her frame. 'Boring. Does it really take this long to sign papers and listen to a speech about what is expected of her.'

Raising arms into the air, Kagome stretched, eyes scanning the courts trying to find a match that would keep her interested.

~..~.

"Hoi! Who do you think that guy is, by the tree, nya. His been watching us since the start of practice."

"Hm, what are you talking about Eiji?" Asked Oishi as he glanced at his partner/ boyfriend.

"Over there, nya." Kikumaru motioned to the figure standing beneath the tree a ways away.

"Perhaps, a new student!" called Momoshiro unsure after all what kind of person will enroll when the school year was nearly over.

"Baka..fsshhhhhh" whispered Kaidoh with his arms crossed and his usual unpleasant scowl on his face.

"What did you just say, baka mamushi?" yelled the dunk smash player

Kaidoh hissed again and glared at his fellow classmates, "Are you deaf, momoshiri.... fsshhhhhh" **(Momoshiri:** _Peach butt, used by Shitenhouji's Koharu Konjiki, I believe!! or was it Yuuji Hitouji...)_

"Don't call me that, you damn viper. It's Momoshi_ro_!" the dunk smash palyer stretched the 'ro' at the end.

"I can call you whatever I want to peach butt!"

Momoshiro stormed over towards his rival and grabbed his shirt and pulled him, "Do you wanna fight, viper!"

"Bring it on, fsshhhhhh..."

"**Momoshiro**, **Kaidoh**, grounds, 50, laps. **Now**!" Tezuka glared at the two eighth graders while using his, 'I-am-your-captain-obey-me-or-else voice, which shook the two and caused them to dash out of the courts to run their laps without another word.

"Saa" Fuji chuckled as he turned his head back to the tree. "Hm, it seems the person is heading in this direction."

The two youngsters of the group watched as the two rival, eight graders dashed out of the courts to run laps and saw that the rest of their senpai-tachi were all gathered together, talking about something, being curious about what they were speaking about both Ryoma and Kevin walked over.

"Who are you talking about, Fuji-senpai?" Kevin asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nya, him!" answered Eiji as he motioned to the slim figure walking towards them.

"Maa, Eiji, you are mistaken. That is a female." chuckled Fuji with his ever present smile on his face, eyes closed.

"EH?!" exclaimed the hyperactive red headed acrobatic tennis player.

The two seventh graders ignored their seniors and turned to look at the person there senpai's were talking about before they gaped.

Surprise.

Shock.

Elation.

Were some of the mose prominent feelings that they felt when they saw the familiar figure before them.

"What is it? Are you two alright?" Oishi ran over fretting around the two younger males, his mother hen mode fully activated.

"Calm down Oishi-senpai we are fine!" whispered Kevin but not once did he or Ryoma remove their gaze from the stranger.

Tezuka seeing this frowned slightly, removing his eyes from the emerald-black haired male to the approaching figure.

"Kagome!" came two shock calls causing everyone to look at the two twelve year olds strangely.

Kagome paused in her steps and regarded the two males who uttered her name with confusion. "Yes. How is it that you know me. Have we met before. At a party perhaps." she asked with a smile, thought uncertainty was clearly visible in her eyes.

"Wha...Kagome...Is it really you?" Kevin looked at an equally shocked Ryoma.

Furrowing her brows Kagome clucked her tongue before she flicked her hair in a very Atobe fashion and was about to say something when another person made his presence known.

"Kagome-chan, the ice blocks looking for you. His in the office."

Kagome turned her head and scowled, "You should not call Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha. It's not very nice."

"Yeah right. Whatever. Just get going would you! Lord knows what that icy bastard will do."

Walking towards the school she stopped when she was beside the white haired male, raising her hand she brought it across the back of Inuyasha's head. "Watch your language. And don't call him a bastard either." she replied continuing towards the school to meet up with her eldest brother..

"Brat!" yelled Inuyasha after her retreating back which was promptly ignored as the doors closed behind her.

.

.

.

**End chapter**

.

.

.

_**New facts:**_

_When Kagome was kidnapped she was five, she ran away shortly afterwards and was found by Touga and Sesshpumaru, in America, which is why the detectives that the Atobe family had hired could not find any traces of her. _

_When Kagome had been with her kidnappers something tramatized her so bad that Touga had put under hypnosis to block out the memories of her past, which is why she didn't reconized Ryoma and Kevin._

_._

_._

_._

_And to find out what happened when Kagome was taken will be revealed in later chapters..._

_So until than please review, and tell me what you think..._

_**AN:** My friend **Tenisu Ojou-sama Kagome** she's new and I have some of my other PoTXInuyasha stories under her pen name, so if you want check it out. _

_-Kagi-chan-_


	4. Shocking News

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

_**OC**_ – _**Alexander James De Vera**__, __**Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, **__they do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), BL (nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shocking News!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha turned and stared at both Kevin and Ryoma, silently. "I take it you know Kagome!" he stated more than asked after a lengthy pause.

Both boys nodded their heads.

"Before she was five?"

Another nod was his answer.

"How...?" whispered Kevin

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "If you wanna know how that little monster came to be in our family, you have to ask my father or that ice prick that I have for an older brother."

Kevin and Ryoma scowled, "Don't call her that!" they called in unison, both really upset by what Inuyasha had called Kagome, they might have been separated for seven years but they never stopped looking and hoping for her to show up again and now with her back, the protectiveness that was always shown for the only female in their, which included the monkey king AKA Atobe Keigo and the Hyotei tensai, Oshitari Yuushi, circle of friends.

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the two with a scowl, "So who are you two? How do you know Kagome? And if what you say is true than you should know her real name, age, birthday?"

Kevin returned the older males scowl with one of his own, "Of course we know!"

The rest of the Seigaku regulars stared at the two freshman's in confusion.

"Saa...." murmured Fuji as he rubbed his chin lightly.

"Kagome Atobe!" stated Ryoma causing the entire regulars of Seigaku to turn and look at him in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

Kevin glanced at Ryoma and than blurted out the next fact about Kagome, "She's twelve years old"

"She was born, midnight on Christmas day!" replied Ryoma

"Her favorite colors were black and silver...though it could have changed since than" Kevin responded

Inuyasha just moved his eyes between both of the younger males with a blank look. 'hm'

"She loves animals preferably puppies and kittens" Ryoma scratched his head, he wasn't sure if this was relevant or not since a lot of people loved animals. He turned to glance at the blond boy beside him and as if coming to a sudden conclusion, both opened their mouth...

"And she loves tennis!" stated both boys in unison.

Inuyasha yawned and turned on his heels, "There was one thing she kept muttering when we were younger, in her sleep, before father had her see a hypnotist to block the horrible memories of her past. What was it?" he called out heading towards the school.

:"WHAT? That's too vague of a question, it could have been anything?" yelled Kevin "And what do you mean, she saw a hypnotist to block her memories?"

"The muttering was some type of promise, a vow!" Inuyasha elaborated not once stopping, 'If you are who you say you are, than and only than will I tell you what you really want to know'

Kevin and Ryoma glanced at each other, "A promise!" whispered Kevin furrowing his brows.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at the same time as Kevin's both came to the same conclusion.

"From cradle to grave" they answered

Inuyasha paused and turn and looked at them, "What did you say?"

"From cradle to grave, that was our promise. We would always be together. Friends from the beginning and friends to the very end. That was our promise, from cradle to grave" yelled Kevin.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I will bring my older brother and Kagome here, you should call the other two of your friends as well, I think they would want to be here."

Ryoma and Kevin blinked before Ryoma grabbed his phone and dialed Atobe's number telling him to get to Seigaku.

While all of this is going on the older Seigaku regulars watched the going ons with a mix of confusion, curiosity and fascination, never having heard their 'baby boy' utter so much words at once.

**~Hyotei Gakuen~**

Atobe glanced at his phone before picking it up.

"Why have you called Ore-sama?"

"I need you and Yuushi to get here, now." came the voice of Seigaku number one brat prince.

"Why?" he asked in confusion as he observed his team on the court.

"It's Kagome. She's here!"

"**WHAT?!?!?**"

Atobe Keigo could not believe what he just heard, clenching his fist around the phone, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed, "Is this some type of joke, Ryoma. It is **NOT** funny!"

Yuushi who was on a court practicing with Gakuto seemed to see that his friend was angry, well the whole team could see that he was angry as they all made their way towards the diva.

"You know I do _**not**_ joke, saru-sama, and you know that I would _**not**_ joke about something like this and definitely _**not**_ about Kagome!"

Atobe hand trembled, "We will be there." he said before snapping his phone shut.

"Keigo?" Yuushi questioned staring at his best friend.

Atobe turned his head and stared at the blue haired tensai of Hyotei, "The brat said...Kagome...she's back...Yuushi!"

Yuushi's eyes widened in shock, disbelieve clouding his eyes. He knew the brat would _**never**_ lie about something like this but it was so hard to believe that after so many years of hoping and wishing for the young female Atobe's return that she was here. Glancing at Keigo he knew without a doubt what they were going to do and nodded his head, "Call the driver Keigo, let's go!"

Keigo nodded and got his phone and notified his driver to come to the front, immediately.

"Oi, Atobe-buchou, Yuushi, what's going on?" called Mukahi Gakuto, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at his boyfriend with a glare, not liking being kept out of whatever it was that was going on.

"You will find out when we get there." called Atobe as he turned and looked at his team, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Story is not doing too good, is it? Hm...Do people have problems with the pairing, you know the maleXmale ones? I am just wondering why i have so much alerts and favorites but so little reviews, well anyways please reveiw and let me know what you think of the story because if no one likes it than I don't want to waste time writing this one, I can start on some other ones that I am writing currently. **

**Kagi-chan**


	5. They meet and a new problem brews

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

**_OC_**_ – _**_Alexander James De Vera_**_,** Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, **th__ey do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), BL (nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5:**

_They meet and a new problem brews._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atobe and the rest of Hyotei ran through the gates of Seishun Gakuen and towards the back of the school where the tennis courts were.

Seeing the black-green haired male and the blond male, Atobe picked up speed. "Ryoma, where is she/" called Atobe while Yuushi stopped beside his friend and looked around as well.

Just than the doors opened to reveal the female in questioned with two other males. Atobe and Yuushi froze and stared at the girl. The former clenched his hands to resist the urge to throw his arms around the female.

"Kagome..." they whispered.

Blue-silver eyes rose to meet two pair of blue ones. "Hm, your the third and fourth person today to know me, yet I do not recall ever meeting you four before." she stated lightly.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Kagome shoulder, "Kagome, there is something you should know. A secret that we had kept hidden from you for years because we were worried that you would not be able to handle it."

Kagome glanced at her older brother, "A secret Sesshou-aniki, but, you always tell me everything!"

"This something happened seven almost eight years ago, Kagome!"

:What is it? I would have been only five or six at the time, what could have possibly happened?"

"A lot apparently. Kagome, you know how father adopted you?" called Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

Kagome nodded her head.

"He and aniki found you in an alley. You were wounded and bleeding when they brought you to the hospital. When you were cleared to go home you had so much nightmares that father decided to take you to a hypnotist so he could block out the memories that pained you so you could have a normal life."

Kagome stared at her two brothers before turning to stare at the four males. "And you four knew me than!" she stated more than asked.

The four nodded there heads.

"How/" she asked

"Kagome..." Atobe took a step forward and paused. "You are ore-sama's cousin and we" he gestured towards the other three boys, himself and her. "were all childhood friends. The day you were taken, you were at the hospital recovering from a head injury that was caused when some man attacked us at the bayside manor."

"A man attacked you guys? How old were you?!" exclaimed Oishi in worry.

Kevin and Ryoma glanced at their motherly senpai before the blond answered telling him, and inevitably anyone else who was listening, that he, Ryoma and Kagome were five while Keigo and Yuushi were seven.

"Hoi, who were watching you guys, nya. They were doing a very bad job of it!" exclaimed Eiji

"We were inside a mansion, guarded by the best guards around. We didn't think that the attacker would have been someone that had worked in the mansion."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome with her head tilted to the side.

Keigo resisted the urge to pull the girl into his arms and hug her with no intention of ever letting go.

"The guy that had attacked us, worked as the gardener, he was planning on kidnapping you!"

"Me? Why me? You are the heir aren't you? So you would have been a better choice,"

"True, enough. If it was money that they were after." replied Oshitari with a nod of his head. "But this guy was after something else. Something only you possess."

"I don't understand!"

"You will, when the time is right." called Atobe

Kagome hummed lightly.

**~..~ With Alexander, Chroma and Elliot ~..~**

"This is so boring!" exclaimed Alexander as he plopped himself down on the couch beside Chroma with a sigh while glancing over towards the blue haired boy, who was busy typing away on the lap top placed in front of him.

Chroma shook his head, glancing at the bored male beside him, "Alex, why don't you go and do some work if your so bored."

"I don't want to!" pouted the red head.

A crash interrupted what ever Chroma was going to say and both boys turned towards Elliot.

"What is it, El?" called Chroma standing up with Alexander and both teens walked over to the now standing blue haired male who was staring in shock, disbelief and a bit of apprehensive fear in his usually blank eyes. His chair was lying on the ground forgotten.

Alexander and Chroma both looked at the computer before the same look that covered the expression on their face mirrored those of their blue haired friend.

"We have to go. We need to help her. What is this?" called Alexander too shock to form coherent words.

"I am not sure but all I know is that we have to get to Japan and now. Alex, alert the pilot and tell him get the plane ready to take off for Japan as soon as possible. Chroma call Tou-ji-chan and tell him about this development and what we should expect."

"What are you going to do, El?"

"I need to warn Sesshoumaru about this so he can keep Kagome safe."

**~..~ With Kagome and the others ~..~**

Kagome chuckled, "Really!" she called out after hearing some of the things that they did while they were kids. It sounded like they were a handful and she briefly wondered how anyone could have put up with five mischievous children.

"Eh, you brats sound almost as bad as her other three friends that she has in America." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Asked Oshitari pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Well basically Kagome here and her three other friends ruled the school they attended. Everyone listened to them either out of respect for them or out of fear of what they might do to them should they disobey. To put it simply, they were the leaders."

"Yes, such terrible brats, they are!" snorted Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha laughed, "They were the master minds behind some of the craziest pranks that Shikon Prime and the Academy had ever seen in their five hundred years." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest a pout like scowl twisting his lips. "Makes me terribly jealous that my friends and I hadn't thought about doing that sort of thing when we were still in Shikon Prime and Shikon Academy."

Kagome grinned and flashed a 'v' in his direction. "And we were never busted, after all who would suspect the chancellor and the ministers of chamber of student leaders to be behind the biggest pranks that Shikon prime and the Academy had ever seen."

Just than a ring went off and Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and produced a top notch dark blue and silver cell phone and after pushing talk placed the phone against his ear. "Moshi moshi"

'…'

"I eee"

'…'

"Of course"

'…'

"I will be sure to tell them."

'…'

"Yes."

'…'

"I will do that and I will see you three later."

'…'

"Take care. Bye." Sesshoumaru snapped his phone shut and looked at Kagome who was talking with the group. He reached over and grabbed his brothers arm. "Inuyasha, come. I need a word with you!"

Inuyasha noticing how serious his brother was nodded and followed.

Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Atobe and Oshitari took a glance at the stoic male as he dragged his brother away and spoke to him about no doubt about who was on the phone. The latter of the two aforementioned narrowed their eyes as the youngest brother turned his head and stared at Kagome with what could only be concern before he faced the older again and began nodding his head at whatever else was being told to him.

'What the hell is going on? Is someone targeting Kagome again? No, not again, I can't take it if she was taken yet again?' Keigo's desprete pleas were echoed by his long time friend Oshitari as the two looked at Kevin and Ryoma who was smiling at something Kagome had just said. 'We all won't be able to take it if she were to vanish from our lives just like before. The brat hasn't smiled like that in seven hears opting for the mask of bored indifference instead. I cannot, will not let history repeat itself. Not this time. Ore-sama does not make the same mistake twice therefore ore-sama will not lose his cousin. But how can I save her...'

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Well review please and the next chapter will be posted soon, hopefully._

_I want to thank those of you who reviewed, they met a lot to me and I am glad that you like it. _

_Kagi-chan_


	6. A look into Kagome's past

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything but OC's, my plot and anything else that is mine.

**_OC_**_ – _**_Alexander James De Vera_**_,** Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne, Chroma Fain Cunningham, **th__ey do belong to me!!_

**Anime's / Manga's: **

Inuyasha / Prince of Tennis

**Warnings:**

Sadistic tendencies, language (Perhaps), BL (nothing major though, holding hands, kissing...),

**Major** **OOC**, and the story is a major **AU** as well...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **_Kagome's past_

_._

_._

_._

Alezander, Elliot and Chroma had arrived in Japan almost a week ago and had yet to see or even heard of Kagome's location. The only thing they knew was that Kagome had wanted to stay with this supposed cousin of her's to see if her suppressed memories will be brought back.

Alexander turned green eyes to the man sitting a bit away, behind a desk, eyes blazing as it scanned the screen of the computer. "So, did you find out what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru glanced towards the three boys and shook his head, "Nothing yet. Whatever, or whoever is after Kagome, it is someone that knows of her past. The past that we have no idea about."

"This sucks. So we can't do anything but sit here and wait!"

"Stop your bitching Xander and go do something productive." called Elliot still typing on his lap top.

"Stop telling me what to do, Elli!" sneered Alexander glaring at the blue haired male.

Elliot ripped his gaze away from the screen to stare at the red head male but before a fight could break out Chroma interuppted. "Really guys, must you always start a fight with each other. We have stuff to do. Alex, please, why don't you go and call Tou-ji-chan to see if he has found any clue as to who these people are."

Alex huffed but stood from the couch he was sitting on a strutted towards the door to leave the study, "Whatever!" he stated opening the door and closing it again behind him.

"Elliot, why must you always antagonize him, you know how he ia." Chroma said staring at the blue haired male now, gray-silver hair glinting in the light.

Elliot sighed, "It was the only way to get the dork to stop worrying so much, besides it's still too early for the guy to make a move against us."

Chroma smiled softly at his boyfriend, "Elliot!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Before you guys start to get all mushy on each other, remember that we still have work to do and that I am still in the room and don't want to be privvy to your affectionate displays."

The two boys looked over at the older male who had yet to remove his eyes from his research, and shrugged.

~..~

"We are going to a beach!" exclaimed Momoshiro while staring at the young, rich, Atobe heir.

"Yes."

"But why did we have to pack clothes and other things, nya?" questione Eiji holding up his luggage to sphasis his point.

"Because you all will be staying at the bayside mansion."

"Bayside mansion? What is that?" asked Oishi

"Bayside Mansion is located in what was once known as the Odaiba until Kagome-chan's family brought the place and it was later dubbed the bayside manor." replied Oshitari

Kevin smiled, "We had a lot of fun there. A private beach where we can do whatever we want and free food."

"Che. We did have a lot of good times, but we also had 'that' time too." reminded Ryoma

"Yes. And we never went back there again, until now that is!" stated Atobe from beside Kagome.

"That is the place I was taken from?" Kagome glanced at the four boys looking for their agreement and once it was given she nodded her head. "I see."

"Before I forget to inform you, Rikkaidai are going to be meeting us there!" smirked Atobe walking inside the bus behind Kagome.

"Saa...So Sei-chan will be there!" Fuji's smile widened while everyone else sans Kagome and Tezuka gave a shiver of dread, one sadist was enough but add Fuji Syuusuke's lover, Yukimura Seiichi to the equation and it was 'end of the world' trouble.

"Come on dare you keep ore-sama and his precious cousin waiting." came the annoyed sounding voice belonging to one annoyed Hyotei diva.

"Saru-sama can't wait to see Sanada-san." commented Ryoma tugging on his white cap and taking a seat beside his own boyfriend with a smirk. "Mada mada dane!"

Atobe sniffed in disdain at the nickname that he was given since they were kids.

"Monkey king..." whispered Kagome "I remember that name. I heard a young boy calling another boy that once in my dreams, several times in fact."

"Really, so that must have been Ryoma and Keigo!" exclaimed Kevin with a wide smile on his lips.

Keigo glanced at his cousin "Do you remember anything else?"

Kagome leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. "A big pristine mansion with orange trees that seem to sparkle. A garden with exotic looking flowers, several tennis courts lining the side of the mansion. There was what looked like a forest beside the house with a stone wall curving around, and what seemed to be a path or something leading to another mansion home."

Keigo, Kevin, Ryoma and Oshitari turned and stared at each other in surprise.

"And where have you seen this?" asked Oshitari

"Dreams. I have been having dreams of that mansion since forever. In it are five young kids, four boys and a girl, but I am never close enough to make out there faces. I can tell that they are all very happy though and how much the boys care for the girl.

Those five are always in my dreams as well, some-times they are playing tennis and other times they would be playing some other type of game. Always smiling.....always happy. And sometimes they would be light teasing, name calling.

Monkey king.....queen nerd.....brat prince..... cry baby princess..... annoying joker boy." Kagome opened her eyes and placed a hand on the window

Once again Ryoma, Kevin, Oshitari and Keigo shared a look before turning and staring at Kagome when she began speaking again. The others were also listening, though they did not understand what was going on or what was the place that she was describing was.

"They looked so carefree and it gave me hope when I thought I had none. It was my hopeful dreams. Whenever I thught about those kids and that place I don't know,..." Kagome trailed off a bit as she glanced out of the window to see trees zooming past.

Atobe placed a hand on his cousins shoulder, "What did you feel when you saw them?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I remember that before the dreams....before Touga-tousan and Sesshou-aniki found me, I was not happy living with the other people. They hurt me all the time, I was bitter to others and I hated them. Everyone was always happy.....always smiling. I was left alone, in a cold room with bars on the window and often times than not, I would lay bleeding on cot laid out on the dusty floor/"

Kagome's childhood friends were enraged at how she was treated while everyone else looked on in shock, surprise, some held anger and resentment for the people who had treated the small girl so cruelly.

"But when the dreams came...tt was like, subconciously, I knew everything would be alright, And after I awoke I knew I could not stay there.....I wouldn't stay there....so I ran away.....hid inside an alley. Touga and Sesshou-aniki were walking past when they heard me and came to investigate. Long story short. He took me to the hospital, found out I had no where else to go and took me in."

Kagome clenched at the fabric of her shirt.

"Dreams were my only friend until I opened up to my adopted brothers and father. They had proven they were not like the other people. It wasn't till almost a year in a half when I met Alexander, Chroma and Elliot. They were the first people to see me and want to be my friend and that's when I knew that beside Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Touga-tou-san I was not alone, not anymore. And they made me want to live and with there help I learned to live and love it."

Kagome turned her head to glance at her cousin "And I just realized those kids, the ones in my dreams are myself, you, Ryoma, Kevin, and Yuushi. I don;t know how I know that, I just do."

"And you would be right. We were in one of the mansions in America. The one with the orange trees are both of the brats and the other one belonged to your family. A little ways from yours was mine and beside my own was Yuushi's. They were out summer houses." replied Keigo

Kagome nodded her head. "I would like to see it some day. In real life."

"And we will be more than happy to take you!" called Kevin "It can be a trip of sorts. A vacation and we can invite Rikikaidai along as well."

Kagome smiled lightly and leaned back in her seat, "I would like that"

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Well review please and the next chapter will be posted soon, hopefully._

_I want to thank those of you who reviewed, they met a lot to me and I am glad that you like it. _

_Kagi-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except my OC's and plot._

_**Song:** If we hold on together – Keali'i Reichel _

**Chapter7**_: The bayside mansion!!_

* * *

Arriving at the mansion that they would be staying at the regulars of Seigaku and Hyotei stepped out of the bus and stretched a bit.

"Rikkaidai is here already, nya." commented Eiji spotting the yellow bus that had blue borders and their name painted across the surface in black.

Kagome stood beside her cousin and childhood friends who refused to leave her side.

Tezuka stood behind Ryoma, knowing the boy did not wish to part from his friend so soon after just reuniting after seven years. Gakuto knew that fact as well so he wasn't angry or anything as he made his way towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around Oshitari's waist and snuggled into his side. He looked at the girl to see if she was disgusted by the display, as were the others since all of them were like that, well, two were considered bisexual, since they went either way. .

Kagome just blinked and stared at the red headed male, "Taishou Kagome....and you are?"

"Mukahi Gakuto. Yuushi's boyfriend!" he called out to see her reaction but everyone was greatly surprise when all she did was smile and nodded her head and replied with a soft, 'I can see that.'

"You aren't disgusted by the sight of two guys....being together..." he spoke out in shock.

"No, besides I have friends who are dating each-other as well. And yes they're both guys. My other male friend is also into boys but he hasn't found the right person yet" Kagome narrowed a bit. "That's because if anyone wants to get with Alex they have to prove that they are worthy of him."

"Why is that?" asked Yuushi

Kagome glanced towards the sky, "It's because, Alex is too sensitive to let just anyone near him especially those that could and would have the potential to wound the angels delicate heart." she answered before turning her attention back upon the dark red headed male hanging off of Yuushi. "If and when you do meet my friends you will understand. Besides, It's not mine or anyone else's business who you decide to date. Just do what you want and to hell with what anyone else has to say about it."

Atobe just smiled, "Well let's get going shall we. ore-sama is quite tired and wishes to go inside now.." he called out flipping his hair.

"Che. Monkey king!" grumbled Ryoma before feeling a hand being wrapped around his shoulder. Turning his head, Ryoma smiled lightly at his boyfriend before leaning against the older boys side, wrapping an arm around his buchou's waist.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Eh, it would seem many of you guys are dating each other."

"Yeah...well you can hang out with Kirihara and I, Kagome." It has become a regular occurance when the teams got together for practice matches or group camping trips, whenever the couples want alone time it always left Kirihara and Kevin by themselves since they were the only two people currently not not in any relationship. "Besides it shoud be better now that there is someone new in the group. Whenever Kirihara-senpai and I are force to hang out with each other or be loners, the only thing to do is watch T.V or play video games." smiled Kevin wrapping an arm around her shoulder steering her towards the green eyed boy she had met days ago.

"Kagome, hi!" Kirihara waved at the younger teen when he saw her and Kevin walking towards him.

Kagome smiled and waved at the child-like teen, "Hello, Kirihara-kun"

The unruly black haired boy with iovely green eyes pouted towards the younger girl,"You can call me, Akaya, Kagome-chan!" he called out.

Kevin rose an eyebrow while Kagome nodded her head at that. "Alright."

"Wait when did you guys meet?" Kevin butted in, confused looking from the Rikkaidai ace to Kagome.

"The day you guys saw me. Ki...Akaya-senpai and Yukimura-senpai were at the school. Akaya mentioned something about falling asleep on the bus while Yukimura was already on his way there to visit with Fuji-senpai, I think..." Kagome gave a small shrug.

"I see." Looking towards the bayside mansion house, Kevin hummed before he motioned towards the said place. "Anyways, this is the bayside mansion where you lived Kagome. This is also the place where we spent most of our summer vacations. "

Turning her head to the mansion, Kagome stared at it in awe. Keigo, Yuushi and Ryoma walked over to stand beside her also looking at the place. They hadn't been here since Kagome was taken from them. They couldn't bare to step foot in the very place where she had been taken from them, especially not Keigo and the rest of the Atobe family.

The rest of the group were equally shocked and couldn't do much but stare at the place before them, even the Hyotei members, who had seen many mansions because of Atobe's 'generous' offers of allowing them to stay over, were shocked by the stunning building before them.

The mansion was a victorian style model by the looks of it and appeared to be a two or three story buiding. The house looked white but under the sun it seemed to sparkle with a silver light. Behind the house was a forest of some kind and to the side of the house they could see the beach with it's golden colored sand. and the ocean water was blue with green spekled within it as in all the place was really beautiful. It was unlike anything that they have ever seen and after hanging out with Atobe, that was something one just did not say.

The only one who didn't looked too shock by the place was the four who had been here before, but even they looked pleasantly surprisse by the place. It had been so long since they were here and they were happy to be back. With Kagome.

Atobe grinned, "Welcome to the Bayside mansion." he called

* * *

_Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated. _

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
